


Raspberries

by exotrash



Series: Happy Holidays with Love, from EXO [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And Suddenly - Cheeky Douchebag Chanyeol Appears!, Comedy, Don't say I didn't warn you, Gen, Masturbation, Plot Twists, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotrash/pseuds/exotrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jongin is stressed and just wants to masturbate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberries

It was one of _those_ days.

Stressful and exhausting and full of tension, and Kim Jongin didn’t think twice when he sat down in his bed at the end of the day and stripped off his shirt, raking a hand through his hair as he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, sagging into the wall behind him.

 

It had been hard today, a full day packed of shooting for a new music video and he had somehow managed to be perfectly composed when they had all stripped to change looks not once, but twice. And he had tried really, really hard not to peek at Minseok’s incredible torso or the prominent, delicious veins that wrapped down Sehun’s arms. He didn’t even spend minutes trying to casually peek at the curve of Junmyeon’s collarbones, or the way the muscles in his shoulders flexed and rippled as he reached for the shirt he needed to change into.

 

Nope, definitely not.

 

He didn’t even open his eyes as he slowly began to trail a finger across his hips, dragging it gently across the sensitive patch of skin. He inhaled a sharp breath as shivers exploded across his body, his already half hard erection twitching slightly in his boxers.

 

Jongin lets his thoughts wander, his mind immediately jumping to the way that Kyungsoo’s plump lips twitched slightly into something resembling that barely concealed smirk that was so…. Kyungsoo. His lips were absolutely fucking sinful. But so was the way that Yixing sucked on his lower lip, whenever he was thinking, or anxious, or bored, or you know, busy exuding the embodiment of sensuality.

 

He was palming himself slowly now, on top of his jeans, pressing with just the slightest of pressure - enough so that the feeling of the material of his boxers was sending gentle tingles of pleasure across his body as he replayed Yixing’s body rolls over. He remembered the time that he had gone to the older boy for advice: the way the Chinese’s eyes had twinkled when he had told him he was having problems with rolling his body the way that he was supposed to for their choreography, which resulted in him er, using Yixing as a prop to practice on. Later they had exchanged a kiss - it had been timid and quick and searching and full of questions but after a heartbeat Jongin had returned it. Yixing’s lips were soft and reassuring, and they had the ability to wash all of Jongin’s problems away.

 

Jongin was itching to slip his hand under his pants and into his boxers and touch himself, but he couldn’t. Not just yet.

 

He had time, enough time to go slowly and do it the way he liked, pushing his own buttons. As much as he got satisfaction from from hurried handjobs before interviews or, on the lucky chance that he could nab Baekhyun or Sehun (or Tao even, until he had left) and exchange a quick blowjob in a backstage bathroom, there was always something a bit more special, more intimate almost - but in a different way - about being able to push himself over the edge. It also gave him the freedom to do what he wanted, without feeling pressured or judged on what he liked.

 

His fingers were lingering dangerously at the edge of the waistband of his jeans and it was with an effortless twist that he popped the button open and then a slow, drawn out tug on the zipper in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure. He shifted slightly on the bed, his eyes opening as he tried to adjust himself so that he was more comfortable, and after a few minutes he finally muttered “fuck it” with a soft exhale, and decided to prop his pillow underneath his back.

 

Time to go back to business.

 

He grasped his length through his boxers, the feeling of the rough material brushing against his sensitive tip being enough to make him harden fully. Jongin’s hips twitched subconsciously and he gradually began to rut into his hand; slow enough for it to be bordering painful but that was just how he liked it. His lips were almost painfully dry, his mouth hanging open as his breathing began to slowly pick up and his tongue darted out, wetting his lips before he swallowed and his eyes fluttered shut once more.

 

The one place that never failed to spike pleasure across his body was his frenulum - it was one of his extremely obvious erogenous zones - and he found it easily, the tip of his finger flicking across it once, twice, and he had to stifle the groan that almost made its way out of his mouth.

 

Jongin quickly withdrew his hand. Jeans were too restricting for this sort of thing and he was itching to take them off so he did, tugging them down his slender hips and past his knees before kicking them off. They landed on the floor with an ungraceful thump but now he could spread his legs as wide as he liked and he did, before reaching into his boxers and pulling out his twitching cock.

 

Asians were apparently supposed to be below average in the dick department, but whoever had decided that clearly hadn’t seen his. He wasn’t as long as Sehun or as thick as Chanyeol, but instead he considered himself a perfect mix of the two.  He gripped himself casually now, the way that only came with practice, his cock twitching in response and he slowly stroked the heated flesh with his index finger, tracing along the prominent vein that he could feel almost pulsing rapidly like his heart beat.

 

A soft moan escaped his lips when he languidly moved his hand up and then back down again - he decided he had teased himself long enough. He repeated the motion, squeezing a bit harder this time, the familiar feeling of pleasure washing over him. He pushed the consistent urge to rut into his hand to the back of his head but this time he didn't try to stop the lungful of air that exploded out of him in a low sigh when he circled the pad of his thumb across his sensitive tip, smearing the bead of precum that had begun to leak out.

 

He was jerking himself faster now, the slow build of his orgasm beginning to coil in the base of his stomach. His head dropped, resting against the wall behind him as his breathing picked up with the increase in speed, the room filling with the soft sound of shallow breaths.

 

Jongin’s toes were curling now, and he desperately wanted to finish but there was something he wanted to do first - something that he had discovered thanks to Kyungsoo that never failed to make him cum extra hard so he stopped, momentarily, the edge of his climax ebbing away as he grappled around in the pillowcase of the pillow he had been using as a backrest. And then he found the small blue nondescript bottle of lube he kept hidden there, fumbling with it momentarily before popping off the cap to pour some over the three outstretched fingers on his left hand.

  
  


And then he froze when what began to coat his fingers was definitely _not_  his clear, raspberry flavoured lube but a thicker, amber coloured liquid.

 

A confused “what the _actual fuck_?” choked its way out of his throat, probably louder than it should have been, but suddenly he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. His eyebrows knit together as he carefully sniffed the substance that had replaced the lube.

 

“Maple syrup?” He growled, anger replacing all of the little desire to jack off there was left. “Who the fuck swapped out my fucking lube for _mother fucking maple syrup?!_ ”

 

He grabbed a tissue, cursing as the thin fibres seemed to stick to the thick syrup, only making the mess on his fingers worse, and as a result he was forced to awkwardly tug on his boxers and he managed to work his jeans up to his knees before he kicked them off, too frustrated to care before making his way out of his room to begin the trek to the bathroom.

 

Chanyeol was standing in his doorframe with a mischievous glint in his eyes when Jongin stalked past.

 

“You know, I didn’t really peg you as a raspberry kind of guy,” he commented casually, and Jongin felt his face flare up in embarrassment and anger.

 

“Did you wanna taste it, _hyung_?” He replied mockingly, and the smile on Chanyeol’s face grew wider as he continued. “Cause I’ll shove my fist so far up your ass you’ll choke on it.”

  
He could hear Chanyeol explode with laughter as he turned on his heel and stormed to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> orz.
> 
> I have no words. This was actually incredibly difficult to write and I'm not really happy with it but somehow it managed to be over 1k words (?!?!?!) and quite honestly it just needs to be put out onto the internet so I hope you enjoyed some unbeta'd trash and hilarity as part of my Christmas series!


End file.
